


The Giant Rat

by orphan_account



Category: Nutcracker: The Motion Picture (1986), Nußknacker und Mausekönig | Nutcracker and the Mouse King - E. T. A. Hoffmann, The Nutcracker Prince (1990)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Protective Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nutcracker: The Motion Picture.Confused, Herr Drosselmeyer tilted his head to the side the minute he viewed Clara attempting to rest. He watched while she stretched her arms twice. He remembered how important his godchildren were to him. Drosselmeyer was always willing to protect them from any form of harm. Spoil them with toys he occasionally made. Just so they could smile for him.
Kudos: 1





	The Giant Rat

I never created Nutcracker: The Motion Picture.

Confused, Herr Drosselmeyer tilted his head to the side the minute he viewed Clara attempting to rest. He watched while she stretched her arms twice. He remembered how important his godchildren were to him. Drosselmeyer was always willing to protect them from any form of harm. Spoil them with toys he occasionally made. Just so they could smile for him.

''I thought I would check on you. Do you have any idea where Fritz is? His bed is empty. Maybe he's getting something to eat?''

Clara frowned after she opened her eyes. ''My brother is waiting for our parents to arrive from shopping. He's hoping for a present from them.''

''I could have made a toy.''

Clara began to shrug. Her eyes were wide after they settled on a giant rat appearing near the bed. She sat up and trembled uncontrollably.

After worry formed in Drosselmeyer's eye, he ran to Clara and held her. Protected his goddaughter. Glowering, he focused on the rat. He released her the minute it fled into the hallway.

''I'm fine,'' Clara said after she bit her lip.

Drosselmeyer smiled.

A few moments later, Fritz appeared. He began to smile with his arms behind his back. ''I got a present! I got a present!'' he exclaimed.

Fritz had no idea why his sibling and godfather's eyes widened the minute he revealed the toy rat his parents just bought for him.

THE END


End file.
